


【Stucky】我已不再為你傷神

by cachan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: 就是個自己寫爽的腦洞，沒頭沒尾的crackfic。腦洞寫完隨時坑。想寫得很有趣但寫出來卻很悲催。（綜藝摔）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前提：叉叔只是一般的特工，不是九頭蛇的臥底。  
> 梗是六人行裡面Rachel打電話給Ross說她已經over他的段子。over跟under實在很難翻譯得簡單貼切又直白好笑，所以就使用原文單字。  
> 沒有後續是因為我怕我會寫成盾冬叉冬的3P。（乾）  
> 想到哪寫到哪，無beta，哪天真的寫完才一次修。

1.  
在沒有外星人入侵地球也沒有要東奔西跑忙著拯救世界的這天，復仇者們聚在Stark大廈內的交誼廳裡放鬆。

一大群人占據了沙發區，因為Tony說他找到了神兄弟長久以來錯綜複雜撲朔迷離關係的解決之道，於是帶著Thor看一部叫做From Beginning to End的巴西電影。其他人與其說是看電影還不如說是在看Thor的表情。

在沙發區的旁邊，俄羅斯師徒特工組坐在中島區的一側喝著咖啡，而布魯克林活體歷史人物則坐在他們的對面享用著三明治邊聽著他兩個好友說話。

俄羅斯特工們似乎原本在以隱諱的代號分享過往任務中發生的趣事，說是似乎是因為這部分沒有任何外人聽得懂；Natasha突然話鋒一轉，興致勃勃打趣道：「等等，你還沒跟我報告你前幾天跟Rumlow的約會。結果如何？」

Bucky發出了被嗆到的急促呼吸聲，乾笑兩下。「Well......就那樣。」Natasha可不接受這樣的說明。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，猶疑地繼續道：「實際上，沒有我想像的那麼糟。他對兵器了解也蠻多的，我們花了大半的時間在分享各自最喜歡的武器和型號。」

Natasha斜斜睨了Steve一眼，因為金髮大個兒被口中的三明治嗆到，還粗手粗腳的把內餡掉了半個桌面。她無奈抽了張紙巾扔給他要他自己收拾，一邊轉回頭繼續關心：「所以他私底下還好吧。有沒有需要我幫你挑斷他手筋的不禮貌行為？」

Bucky失聲笑出來，搖頭拍拍自己的胸口順氣，「這倒沒必要。他只是工作時看上去比較嚴肅。如果有那種事情發生，我保證妳們現在正在焦頭爛額的尋找他的屍體。」

「Bucky你－－喜歡男人？」Steve小心翼翼的插話，語氣謹慎臉上滿是慌張，而Bucky在Steve問出這個問題時瞬間僵直了身體。「我不是不能接受，只是我......」Steve哽了一下，「只是我從來沒聽你提過這件事.......」

「這是一個新世紀，他跟你一樣在適應中，試試看自己能走多遠，不是嗎？」Natasha在Bucky尷尬的要窒息之前好心的替他解圍，最後瞄向Bucky，試著徵求他的認同。Bucky心中充滿感激，如果她沒有繼續接著說出以下的話：「你能走出對Steve那沒有結果的暗戀困境，我衷心替你開心。即使對象是Rumlow。」

Steve手中的三明治終於完全掉在桌子上。

Bucky試著用眼神支解Natasha，因為她百分之百是故意的，這個話題從一開始就是個圈套而他一定是腦子還沒完全恢復才沒識破。他迅速轉向過度驚愕的Steve，面色困窘。「嘿，兄弟，沒事的，那都是之前的事了。」

上一秒才發現自己的好兄弟是雙性戀，下一秒就得知自己曾是對方暗戀的對象；Bucky能夠理解Steve的恍惚與困頓，即便在這同時他必須忍受著自己的心在隱隱作痛。

Steve白皙的皮膚更加的慘白。他嘴巴開開合合，怎麼樣也說不出個完整的句子。「我、你......為什麼我什麼都不知道？」

Bucky再次窘迫的瞪了在一旁興災樂禍的Natasha一眼順便在桌面下踢她一腳。他扒了扒頭髮，嘆一口氣。「沒關係，那並不重要，你本來也應該永遠都不知道這件事。這對你沒有任何影響。」

「但我以為－－至少你－－」Steve斷斷續續的抽氣，藍色的眼珠道盡他的失措與委屈。

「Steve，Steve，冷靜下來。都過去了。我已經完全over你了。什麼事情都不會改變。」

「Over me？」Steve倒抽一口氣，他現在看上去很糟糕彷彿隨時都會摔下吧台椅。「但我從來就不知道你曾經、曾經under me.......」

Bucky輕笑起來，他的笑聲帶有撫慰的溫柔，如同少年時期每次Steve氣喘發作時他所做的那樣，輕鬆的轉移Steve不適感，能讓Steve舒服一些但同時覺得自己脆弱又渺小。他無奈地笑著，朝Steve擠眉弄眼，「兄弟，我沒有讓你知道，是因為我覺得我們這樣就很好，但你再這樣下去可讓我有點下不了台。放過你的好兄弟吧，拜託。」

Steve將他接下來打算要說的每一個字都吞進肚子裡並且被噎得面紅耳赤，只好低著頭面對桌面上那攤殘敗的三明治。

「有任何人還要再一杯咖啡嗎？」Natasha突地問道，並在Bucky試圖再踹她一腳之前靈活地抓著杯子從椅子上彈起。「我可以幫忙倒。」

Bucky僵著臉以眼神詛咒她：這件事我跟妳還沒完，但語氣維持著虛假的和氣。「不用了，我等一下還有事。」

「第二次約會？」Natasha抬高眉毛。

Steve聞言迅速抬起眼，手足無措的望著Bucky。他的睫毛因為乘載著他的脆弱而不停顫動，眼睛裡裝滿了疑惑、受傷與某種Bucky看不懂的期待，這些情緒勒住Bucky的身體讓他失去正常呼吸的節奏。他深吸一口氣使勁膨脹自己的肺直到自己不再頭暈目眩。他將眼神移向Natasha，不安的舔著嘴唇，試著逃避他接下來將打破Steve的期待所會造成的傷害。「是啊，對，嗯，第二次約會。」他希望自己的語氣可以沒有那麼意興闌珊。

Natasha面無表情地回望他。他知道她腦袋裡正在掀起一場風暴，包含了對他的失望和怒氣，而她總是用空白的表情來封鎖她的情緒；她的內心世界越是激昂，看上去就越是平靜。

不止是她對他失望，他對自己也一樣。

他的手機掐準時機在這時傳來短促的聲響，是Rumlow的訊息，他已經到達大樓的Lobby了。他無可避免地湧上一股愧疚感，但同時感謝簡訊解救了自己於這樣僵持的場面。在他搞懂自己的負罪感之前，他已經直接跳起來，匆匆向兩位朋友道別，往電梯走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍不住還是續寫，我就想寫Rumlow傑克蘇然後大盾追妻火葬場！（挺）

2.  
直到Bucky獨自在電梯裡，他才真的允許自己放鬆下來，難過的發現自己竟然那麼需要獨處的時間和空間。有時Bucky會覺得這都是Natasha的錯。當然他了解Natasha，明白她是對的：他的確需要早點面對他對Steve那無垠的可悲的單相思，但Natasha的積極快把他逼瘋了。

這就是為什麼他在Rumlow約他的時候一口應承。

當時他們在訓練場，Natasha又在要脅讓他向Steve告白當作這場打鬥的賭注，不得已他只好多使用一點金屬手臂的技巧把她壓制在地，接著Rumlow就這麼走了過來，Natasha甚至還在一旁對他發出死亡射線呢；為了這個Rumlow就給了Bucky還不錯的印象。

在他事後回想，他答應的速度一點也不含蓄，更像是為了逃避Natasha友好的關心，然後他朝女特工虛弱地咧開嘴巴，表現自己有在所謂的向前看。

當然，Bucky對於那個約會並不抱任何希望，Rumlow的風評他都聽說過，作戰風格雷厲風行不講情面，相處時也有些粗暴魯莽，再再都與Bucky傾向的特質背道而馳；所以Bucky的完美設想是：兩人約會，發現不合，謝謝再見不聯絡，我試過了但不是我的錯，然後他可以換來一陣子的耳根清靜。然而出乎意料的，當Bucky並不把這個約會當作約會看待時，他跟Rumlow在短短幾杯咖啡的時間裡談得還算開心。

Rumlow的優點是他跟Steve沒有任何一絲的相像，個性、長相，乃至於舉手投足的姿態裡和言語間的壓迫性都與Steve相差甚遠，Bucky不必擔心自己會在他身上看到什麼而陷入令人尷尬的沉思或是悵然若失裡面，Rumlow丟出一個接一個的話題也沒有給Bucky時間在腦中拿他跟Steve做比較。

Rumlow很有野心，他知道自己的魅力在哪也懂得如何表現；他毫不掩飾他對Bucky的欣賞，Bucky多次迎上他打量自己的眼神，滿溢著貪婪與想望，距離讓Bucky反感只有那麼一點，但每次在Bucky以為他要逾矩的時候他又退了一步。Bucky已經很久沒有這樣明目張膽地跟人調情了，甚至從未遇到有人跟他勢均力敵；Rumlow讓Bucky看到另外一個可能性。

這太好了，好到很糟糕。

Bucky意識到自己正在利用Rumlow當作一個庇護所，不論是躲避Natasha的追問，或是在他身上尋求他無法從Steve得到的。他好不容易離開了一個泥沼，卻又把自己丟入另外一團混亂當中。

Bucky絕望地拿頭撞擊電梯的牆。持續了好一會兒才突然驚醒。他瞪著電梯上方的監視器：「不准跟鐵罐說。」

「是的，Barnes中士。」Jarvis一板一眼的聲音回答。

Bucky點點頭，像是在給自己打氣或無濟於事的安慰。電梯門打開後，他吁了一口氣，邁出沉重的雙腿踏出電梯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還是寫下去了，3P就3P！哼！


End file.
